


The Fire Between the Sheets

by Momma_Time



Series: Soft Nines [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, nines is trying his best okay?, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Look, the title is a joke and you'll get it once you read it.There's no smut but they tried their best.





	The Fire Between the Sheets

It was a simple enough task, or, well, it should have been. Everything was set just so, neat, perfectly planned and Nines was ecstatic about how everything looked.  
  
He'd sent Connor out to get new clothes for his birthday while Nines went to run his own errands; Connor didn't need to know that Nines never left their house. Though, Nines didn't have a damn clue as to why Connor just went with it.  
  
'We can't go shopping together, Nines?'  
  
'Sadly, I cannot. I need to run something to the precinct, and I could be a while. I will be home this evening, I promise.' Connor had accepted it with Nines giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, though Nines almost caved with the barely-there pout. Damn Connor for trying to pull that one on him again.  
  
It took every ounce of willpower and then some for Nines to stick by his decision and not give in to Connor's pleas for an outing.  
  
Nines consoled himself with the knowledge that it would be worth it in the end. How could it not be?  
  
As cheesy as it was, Nines paid close attention to Connor when they watched a romantic movie together. Connor's expression always softened and turned to one of silent longing before it was gone in the blink of an eye; he assumed Nines wasn't interested in such over the top romantic gestures, and he was right, but Nines wanted to try and give him that, no matter how ridiculous he felt drawing a path to their bedroom with rose petals. The scent of them was driving his sensors up a wall, but dammit, he could suck it up or turn the sensitivity down a notch.  
  
No. Suck it up for Connor.  
  
Maybe literally if everything went according to plan.  
  
Nines set out candles and didn't light them until Connor told him he was about five minutes away. Lights off, a shit ton of candles were lit and holy shit it's a wonder the fire alarm wasn't going off yet.  
  
"Connor is never going to let me live this down." But look, a person's first birthday is supposed to be special, right? What about androids? Did it include them?  
  
It did now.  
  
"How the fuck am I supposed to do this every year?" He didn't know how to be anymore...romantic, other than caring for Connor in other ways. Nines didn't know what else would work from now on for Connor's birthday and—oh. He could take him to Disney next year. Maybe. Connor seemed to like a few of their movies, so perhaps that would be an excellent way to celebrate.  
  
Okay. Next year, no flowers. They'd just go on vacation.  
  
Nines leaned against the wall in their room behind the open door and waited when he heard the front door unlock. Okay. Showtime. He could do this. He could definitely fucking do this, and he was going to make sure Connor enjoyed every second of this because—  
  
"Oh." Nines' personal crisis ceased immediately at the soft exclamation, a breath of...awe and fucking hell this was working?  
  
He didn't speak, didn't move, and listened to Connor laugh quietly to himself. It was a giddy sound, one that Nines recorded to save for later when Gavin was pissing him off. Connor liked it, is what his giggle told him. Giggle. Connor was fucking giggling. He'd laugh, he'd chuckle, he'd snort, but this had to be the first time Nines had ever heard a giggle escape that man.  
  
Maybe he should be over the top more often if it meant getting to hear him laugh like that again; it was sweet, a soft and happy and almost shy sound that Nines was unsure how to handle. It had him blushing, imagining the goofy grin on Connor's face. He'd see it in a moment. Connor was getting closer, steps careful to avoid stepping on the petals as he made his way to the bedroom.  
  
Nines remained silent when Connor stepped into the room, using the mirror on their dresser to take in the look of wonder and excitement on Connor's face. He was so handsome when he was happy, when he didn't try to remain reserved. The unbridled emotion was a good look on him, even if that look was Connor pissed off and ready to fight someone. Connor seemed so much more expressive, despite his efforts to hide it, and when he didn't...Nines got to see this.  
  
Nines pressed the door closed softly behind Connor and smiled slightly at him. "I assume you approve?"  
  
Connor turned and fucking hell his smile was brighter than the sun. Nines felt the blush return and didn't give a damn this time because Connor was here and Connor was happy. Somehow, Nines managed to get him to smile like that. Nines couldn't hold his own back now that Connor's grin was directed at him.  
  
"Approve? Nines, I love it!" The smile fell slightly, morphing into confusion. "You don't like romantic things like this. Why?"  
  
"Because you enjoy it." Nines pushed himself off of the wall and stepped closer to cup Connor's cheek, thumb brushing over his cheek before playfully tapping his nose. "It makes you happy."  
  
Connor pulled away long enough to glance back at their dimmly-lit room, grinning ear to ear. "It really does. Thank you, Nines. This was sweet of you."  
  
"Happy first birthday, Connor."  
  
When Connor turned back to him, Connor's smile turned into a smirk. "You led me to the bedroom...what else do you have up your sleeve?"  
  
"I am glad you asked, darling." Nines wrapped his arms around Connor's waist and pulled him a little closer. He kissed him and then leaned towards his ear. "I plan to ensure that every inch of you has enjoyed your birthday."  
  
"That sounds ridiculous when you say it like that, Nines," Connor murmured with a quiet laugh. "Is that a promise you can keep?"  
  
That's all Nines needed to hear.  
  
He walked Connor back to the bed and lightly pushed him until Connor landed on his back with a small bounce. The man was grinning at him, eyes dark and slowly trailing down Nines' body. Nines enjoyed the view of Connor on their bed, hair tousled by the autumn winds outside and the jacket barely hanging onto him. The blush on his cheeks was beautiful.  
  
Nines crawled over Connor and kissed him, wasting no time in his plan to worship his boyfriend. They kissed lazily, taking their time, but Connor nudged Nines back a hair.  
  
"May as well grab the—"  
  
"On it." Nines ignored Connor's snort of laughter as he sat up on his knees and reached over Connor for the nightstand. After barely managing to reach the bottle in the drawer, Nines quickly pulled it to them, already leaning down to kiss Connor again. He bumped something in the process but thought nothing of it until warnings popped up in his vision, notifications telling him of the presence of fire. He ignored it at first, assuming that they were picking up on the candles around the room, until Connor shoved him off and onto the floor, darting out of the room and coming back with the fire extinguisher.  
  
Nines hardly had time to process it by the time Connor put the fire out on their bed from a candle Nines had knocked over. He was still stunned from landing on his ass without warning.  
  
When Connor put out the small fire, he took one look at Nines' expression and doubled over laughing. "Oh my...we tried."  
  
"We should... put the other candles out. Probably." He pushed himself to his feet and helped Connor blow them out before there was another accident.  
  
They fell silent, standing side by side as they stared at the mess of their bed. Well, that's a mood killer.  
  
Connor broke the silence, teasing, "You know. I wouldn't mind role-playing as a fireman...unless you want the honor?"  
  
Nines snorted and turned slightly to kiss Connor's cheek. "You do not wish to be the policeman trying to arrest an arsonist?"  
  
"No. I do that already."  
  
They met each other's eyes and then broke into a fit of laughter. So much for being romantic.  
  
"How about Disney next year?"  
  
"Oh! Can we stay in the castle?"  
  
"I will...find a way to make it happen." I.e., threatening Kamski to get money so he could pay for it. "Can you wait that long?"  
  
"I may need a distraction to hold me until we can get there."  
  
"I believe I have a solution, though we may need to migrate to the couch."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays.  
> Comment/Kudo/give me prompts below.


End file.
